Luis Hawk
Introduction Luis Hawk is a character played by the member Mr. Fail using the sprites of an Original Character of an Ace Attorney fan-made game source. Instead of following the history of the original, this character has an entirely different backstory and set of character traits. He is portrayed as an arrogant and violent prosecutor that pushes the bounds of law and order multiple times. Luis Hawk rekts on the Neutral side. His moral alignment is Chaotic Neutral. Background Luis Hawk was originally born as a second child at a secluded village at the border between Russia and Arstotzka in the north. Due to unforgiving snowstorms and a destructive avalanche, Luis Hawk had lost his father and brother to the natural disaster, never to see them again. Growing up with his mother, he was taught customary arstotzkian hunting techniques as well as ways to survive the cold harshness. Despite the family value and hunter-gatherer oriented traditions of Arstotzka, Luis Hawk moved to Murica to study as a prosecutor. As he studied, though intimidation and rekting tactics, he successfully managed to achieve victory after victory, ascending quickly to the rank of a High Prosecutor. Something about Luis Hawk caught the attention of the Chief Prosecutor at that time, Michael Eaglesworth, whom decided to take Hawk under his wing as an apprentice. Using Michael Eaglesworth's teachings, Hawk learned the art of manipulating the law and coaxing official figures. Michael Eaglesworth's teachings had also unlocked his ambitious side, encouraging him to push towards the position of Chief Prosecutor. Unfortunately, Michael Eaglesworth mysteriously vanished one day, never to be seen again, Despite the disappearence of his mentor, Luis Hawk carries on his teachings, as well as his original arstotzkian legacy and the dream to become Chief Prosecutor one day. Nowadays, Luis Hawk appears at random, often fueled by his own motivations. While they're often hidden from the group, Hawk often predictably strives for either the position of Chief Prosecutor, family matters, or vanquishing those that harmed him in the past, specifically Miles Edgeworth. He tends to act arrogantly and brashly, often making lewd comments and insulting various members of the group. Powers and Abilities * Arstotzkian herritage - being of arstotzkian blood grants Hawk increased endurance, as well as resistance to cold and hypothermia. * Throwing mastery - trained in the hunting skills of arstotzkians, Hawk is adept at throwable weapons. His weapon of choice are light throwing knives, as he keeps a sizeable ammount of them on his person. * Randomized rekting - at times, Luis Hawk may attempt to randomly rekt a random person of the group. This spontaneous behavior happens at random. * Scrub rekting - Luis Hawk has an incredibly high success rate of rekting complete scrubs and total plebs (like Sebastian Debeste and Dick Gumshoe). Relationships and Affiliations Luis Hawk is distant to most people, but he has unquestionable respect and loyalty to his family and arstotzkians, as it is customary in Arstotzka. The only other person whom commanded such respect from him, was Michael Eaglesworth, whom Hawk respected as a worthy mentor. Luis Hawk is generally either neutral or belittling of other members, but for some reason, he holds a strong grudge against the prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, always nicknaming him "Plebsworth". He also seems to be fascinated with the Chief Defence attorney Mia Fey, often making remarks about her breasts. Other Versions TGVaporeon's Hawk